


this is the price we pay

by orphan_account



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt, Love, foxxay - Freeform, goode-day, raulson is thriving at 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: all i want is you, how much do i have to pay to have you?





	1. finding the goode in goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at summary writing. it's foxxay it's angst. it's im not even a writer why am i doing this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promise me you'll never forget me because if I thought you would, I'd never leave

Misty stood across the room, watching Cordelia as she gazed silently out of the coven’s ancestral room window, the rain falling heavily outside. It was another crisp fall day, and the color of the New Orleans greens was obstructed by the dark gray rain clouds transforming the lavish neighborhood into a sullen street, empty of any cars and people. The fire in the fireplace was softly crackling, but the warmth of it escaped Misty. And Cordelia, _too,_ by all accounts, as Misty watched her shiver and re-wrap her beige, floor-length cardigan sweater around her body, folding her arms tightly against her. It was an all too familiar scene for the both of them. And one she wished she could escape. But here they were, yet again, doing the same dance, and having to relive the same pain.

“ _It's hell. I'm in hell,”_ Misty thought to herself.

" _Fitting isn't it_?" Cordelia asked softly. " _Such dreary weather for_ _such a dreary day?"_

Misty didn't say anything. She just smiled sadly, and nodded in agreement.

Cordelia continued. " _I hate this_ ," she murmured bitterly. " _All of the_ _hurt_ _, and the_ _pain,_ _and the_ _loneliness_ _, it..._ _"_ she said, her voice cutting out as the lump in her throat closed it off. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she swiped at them. " _It's like it's all brand new again_ ," she whispered.

" _I know, love_ ," Misty said, sympathetically. " _And_ _believe_ _me. If I could take all of that away, I'd do it. Just so I don't have to watch you hurt anymore_ ," the Cajun witch murmured.

She slowly walked over to where Cordelia was standing. Then she shoved her hands in her dress pockets, watching her closely again. Cordelia shifted her weight to one foot, and leaned against the glass, putting a sweater-cuffed fist to her mouth, her eyes dull and mournful. It broke Misty’s heart that Cordelia still felt so lonely. That this place, their house, the coven that used to be so full of life and love, made her feel this way. And she ached to hold her again, to wipe away her tears, and tell her it would all be okay. But she knew she couldn't. God knows that’s all what she wanted to do right now but she couldn’t

She saw another tear roll down Cordelia’s cheek, and Cordelia swiped it away silently as well.

" _Don't cry, Dee,"_ Misty whispered, looking at her forlornly. _"You know I hate it when you cry."_

" _Damn it!"_ Cordelia exclaimed, chuckling to herself in frustration. _"These stupid tears just keep coming, whether I want them to or not!"_ She sniffed loudly and swiped at the new tears rolling down her cheeks. Misty just watched, silently.

Cordelia had been there all day, making preparations. Misty watched her bustle from room to room, muttering to herself as she worked, boxing some last remaining items, and staying too busy to let herself feel anything. And now, as the daylight waned, and the evening set in, Misty could see that Cordelia’s weariness was starting to get to her. Cordelia sighed heavily. " _Of course it doesn't help that I had to come_ _here_ _again_ ," she stated. "I've tried my _darnest_ to stay away."

Misty smiled in understanding. _"I know you have,"_ she replied. _"Wanna know something, though?"_ she asked optimistically. _"Every time I get to see you, you still look as_ _beautiful_ _as the day I married you. You still take my breath away, Dee. I hope you know that."_ She realized the dark irony of that statement, and chuckled sadly to herself at her choice in words.

Cordelia didn't respond, of course. And Misty didn't expect her to. She just watched her for a moment, before Cordelia spoke again. _"I guess the only consolation is that, after tomorrow, I won't have to be here again. I can finally move on. And the new owners? They fell in love with our house and bought it on the spot. Which, I'm grateful for, I suppose. It helps to know it'll be loved as much as_ _we_ _loved it, right?"_ she said, smiling weakly to herself.

Misty smiled softly and nodded in agreement, looking around at all the furniture covered in white sheets. If she closed her eyes, she could still feel traces of their collective energy, the sound of the moments of blissful laughter, the fiery arguments, the quiet, loving whispers, and the late night conversations they'd had in this very room where they'd opened up and bared their souls, entrusting each other with their deepest secrets and insecurities, further strengthening the bonds between them, never to be broken. Not even in death.

_“That’s the reason I can no longer hold you. Can’t even comfort you or tell you everything is going to be alright. We have planned everything out. We are going to build our family and grow old together. I’m sorry I could no longer accomplish that plan with you. I’m sorry I died, Delia. I’m sorry that I am the reason why you have been grieving for years. Please stop hurting. I thought life after death would be painless but I was damn wrong. To see you suffer from my death everyday caused so much pain than all of the pain I have dealt in my lifetime combined together. I have no idea why I am stuck in this limbo of pain and suffering. When will this end?_ Misty whispered weakly knowing that her wife would not hear a single word.

Cordelia took a deep breath. _"Too many memories here,"_ she resolved. _"At first, I swore I wouldn't sell the coven. You_ _know_ _that. But I just..._ " she said, her voice cutting out from the lump forming in her throat. " _I need to_ _heal,_ _Misty_ ," she said, as new tears formed. She shook her head, and swallowed hard. " _I can't keep_ _doing_ _this_ ," she murmured weakly. " _I hope you can forgive me for that_."

" _Cordelia," s_ he said. " _There is_ _nothing_ _you have to be sorry for, love. You've been through _hell. No__ _one's going to slight you for what you're doing_." Without Misty in her life anymore, it had made the load doubly hard for her to carry in the last couple of years of handling the coven. She was exhausted, and thread-bare, understandably. “ _What can I say?_ _I'd probably do the same thing in her position,:_ Misty reasoned.

" _And with everything you got after I..._ " Misty continued, but quickly quieted herself. Nobody needed her to rehash what had happen. So she just nodded. " _Yeah, you've got everything you could ever need to start over. So, I'm happy for you, sunshine. I hope you finally get some peace,"_ she concluded.

" _Peace,"_ Cordelia whispered in weary thoughtfulness. " _I guess it's peace I'm after. When you boil it down."_

Misty gave her a soft, fleeting smile. " _Well, you deserve it_ ," she said.

Cordelia remained quiet for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. " _Is it strange that I still talk to you?" she murmured. "I mean, is it normal that we still talk? Or that I just start talking, believing you're actually listening to me?"_

Misty frowned. " _I_ _listen,_ _Dee. I've heard every_ _word_ _you've said to me,"_ she assured her.

Cordelia shrugged. " _I suppose it is. Although, I'm sure it would look strange to someone on the outside looking in. Good thing our conversations are always done in private, huh? Otherwise, I might get myself_ _committed_ _,"_ she joked, smiling and chuckling softly despite herself.

Misty chuckled, too.

" _Then I'd be_ _forced_ _to resign, instead of_ _volunteering_ _to_ ," she commented, and Misty froze, her face falling.

" _You've..._ _resigned_ _?_ " Misty asked with trepidation, not wanting to accept this startling news.

" _I don't know if I've told you that, yet. But...I don't know. I just don't have a passion for the job anymore. My heart hasn't been in it since everything happened. And I realized that it isn't fair to anybody if I continue to stay. So I talked my resignation this week with the council. I have decided it is better for the girls to move to the coven in New York where they will be taken care of by a better leader,_ " she stated, keeping her focus on the raindrops hitting the window.

Misty just stared at her, wide eyed and stunned. But the longer he let her new revelation to her soak into her bones, she realized, _Of course, she's leaving! What made you think she'd stay? You're selfish for believing at any point that she would!_

_"Wow,"_ Misty gasped. " _You're selling the house, you're leaving the coven. I..._ " she muttered, trailing off. "I guess you really _are_ ready to move on, aren't you?" she asked. She cleared her throat and swallowed hard, shifting her gaze out to the window as she processed the sudden rush of finality. Somehow, she'd thought there'd be more time.

" _I, uh... I wonder where you'll go,_ " Misty mused, only guessing that she didn't have plans to stay in New Orleans.

Cordelia took a minute to speak. Misty shifted her eyes to her, looking at her side long, waiting to see if she'd start talking again.

Cordelia took a deep breath. " _I...guess I haven't really thought through where I'll go for sure,_ " she said. _"Maybe I'll just travel for a while, or something. I don't know. I just know that I want_ _out_ _of New Orleans. There isn't anything left for me here, now. There hasn't been for quite some time."_

Misty frowned, and looked back out the window, working her jaw in thought. “ _I won't_ _be able to follow,” s_ he thought. “ _Does she know she's letting ME go, too?”_

Suddenly, the pieces began to fall into place. Misty found herself in the mansion that day again, not just because Cordelia had come, but because she was closing the book on their lives together. And, consequently, _her_ ties would be cut and s _he'd_ be moving on, too. Misty has been locked in this state of limbo, this purgatory of sorts, thinking her only purpose was to have to helplessly witness the grief of her widow. But, now, it was crystal clear that was _not_ the _only_ reason. She realized Cordelia was inadvertently helping her to transition to whatever awaited her on the other side, just by the decisions she'd made recently. She'd been put there to wait for her to get to them to this point. And now it was time to say goodbye. For _good._

_“She closes that door for the last time tonight, and that's it. It's over,” Misty_ realized. She recalled everything that had happened, piecing together the reasoning behind her theory. It had started the day of the funeral. Misty suddenly found herself back in the mansion, among the mourners and well-wishers, having to watch Cordelia try to put on a brave face through her reddened eyes and tear-stained cheeks, until the last guest left, and she sat alone on their room in the darkness, gently sobbing until her strength gave out, and she fell asleep. And then Misty drifted away into the ether. Where _to_ exactly, she had no idea, as her only recollection of time and space after she passed away was tied to Cordelia’s periodic visits to the mansion.

It wasn't long after that that Cordelia had moved out of the mansion. She'd put a lot of things into storage, but left the large pieces of furniture in hopes that, once she decided when to put it on the market, the contents would _also_ be sold. So the next time Misty found herself in the mansion after the funeral, it was their anniversary. Cordelia had shown up, dressed to the nines, with dinner, candles, wine, and two red long-stemmed roses in a vase. " _Just because you can't be here physically doesn't mean we can't celebrate,_ " she'd reasoned optimistically. Misty watched her as she fixed dinner in the kitchen, chattering to herself about what she was making, and humming happily. She’s delighted at the sight of Cordelia’s smile, and how happy she seemed. It felt almost like old times, and when dinner was ready, Cordelia sat down at the dining room table with her plate, and her glass of wine.

Misty took a seat across from her, and watched her fondly, happy that she'd thought to do this for them. But suddenly, Cordelia's resolve began to waver, and the happy glint she'd had in her eye when she arrived flickered out. Misty frowned as she saw her start to falter. She watched her pick at her food for several minutes, before finally throwing down her fork in defeat. She swiped her wine glass and the bottle off the table, blew out the candles, and tromped into the living room, leaving Misty to sit in the dark. She didn't have the heart to go after her. That is, until she heard the sound of glass shattering, sending her running into the living room. " _Cordelia?!_ " she called out, before she found her collapsed in a heap on the floor sobbing bitterly, the remnants of her wine glass, and its contents, splattered against the window, the red wine pooling on the floor.

Misty ran to her, collapsing beside her frantically.

" _I can't_ _do_ _this, anymore! What was I thinking?!"_ Cordelia cried. " _I came here because it's like you're still_ _here,_ _Misty! I swear I can_ _feel_ _you! But you're not, are you? And I feel_ _so_ _alone!"_

" _I_ _am._ _I_ _am_ _here, Cordelia! I'm right here!"_ Misty assured her. She forgot herself, and reached to pull her into her arms. But her embrace fell empty, her attempt futile.

" _Damn it!"_ she barked. "Come _on!_ She _needs_ me!" she pleaded to the universe, pounding a fist on the floor. A bitter tear rolled down her cheek, and she swiped at it angrily, her chest heaving as she sat heavily back on her haunches. She shook her head in defeat and looked at her grieving wife. " _Cordelia, I'm sorry. I'm_ _so_ _sorry, love_ ," she said, turning her body to her. " _Please_ _don't cry! You_ _know_ _I never wanted for any of this to happen! I hate seeing you hurt like this!"_ she desperately told her, wishing she could hear her words.

Cordelia squeezed her eyes shut, before slowly opening them again after a moment, a lingering sob catching in her chest. " _I've tried so hard_ ," she murmured. " _I wanted tonight to be happy. It's our_ _anniversary,_ _Misty. And I thought I could do this! That might sound crazy, but I thought I could be brave! I wanted to pretend like it was for_ _real,_ _and look through the wedding album like any couple would do on their anniversary, and feel some kind of...of..._ _normal..._ _I don't even_ _know_ _what_ ," she stated.

" _It was a nice thought, Dee_ ," she encouraged. " _I applaud you for trying_."

" _But it was_ _stupid_ _. Just a desperate attempt to band-aid a gaping wound_ ," she muttered.

" _It_ _wasn't_ _stupid, Cordelia ,"_ she argued. " _It's just your way of trying to grieve_."

Misty went silent for a moment, and then started speaking again. She knew Cordelia couldn't hear her. But, at that moment, it didn't matter. She just needed to get the words out. " _You know, I don't know_ _why,_ _and I don't know_ _how._ _But I keep getting sent here every time you come back. I know it pains you to come here. But, for what it's worth, I'm_ _grateful_ _that you_ _do_ _."_ she looked at her wife, her heart aching for her. " _I_ _miss_ _you, Cordelia . And if I'm meant to spend eternity just meeting you here whenever you decide to come, I'll take it,_ " she said.

They'd sat, alone together on the floor, for several more moments as Cordelia slowly calmed down. Then, all at once, she picked herself up off the floor, silently, briskly, and walked to the kitchen, quickly packing up everything she'd brought. Misty slowly got up, and trudged back toward the kitchen to watch from the doorway as she readied everything to go. She flicked all of the lights off, and Misty just stayed where she was as Cordelia passed by her. Misty turned her head as she listening to her footsteps moving toward the front door. Then she heard her stop, hesitating.

" _Happy Anniversary, Misty,_ " she heard her say to the air, her voice weary.

Misty closed her eyes, feeling the familiar icy stab of pain course through her. And soon after, she heard her leave, shutting the door behind her. And she faded away, yet again.

Misty blinked, bringing herself back the present. _"I guess that's why I'm here,_ _too_ _,"_ she resolved wistfully, her eyes drifting over each sheet-draped lump. She brought her eyes back to Cordelia . " _To move on? That's the only thing_ _I_ _can figure. I don't know why I'd be here otherwise."_

_"I'd thought about spending the night,"_ she said. " _You know, one last time? But I decided I'm_ _done._ _I've cried oceans of tears, and hurt worse in the last few years, than anything I've ever gone through in my life. So, I'm ready to just..._ _be done,_ _all_ _of it."_

Misty swallowed hard, secretly wishing she _would_ stay over. She missed watching her sleep, as she did early on, before she'd moved out. She always looked so peaceful, when she finally managed to _get_ some sleep, that is, and he sliked watching over her. It made her feel of use to her again, rather than just being a source of pain.

But besides that, the rain was still pouring down, making the roads slick and dangerous. Misty wished she'd just relent, and wait out the storm. That would give her more time to say goodbye, anyway. But she knew any objection she made would go unheard. So regretfully, Misty watched as Cordelia put out the gas flame in the fire place, gathered up her purse, her car keys, her phone, and her umbrella, and headed for the door.

But Misty felt a surge of panic suddenly overtake her. " _Wait! I'm not ready. I'm not ready! No! Cordelia ! Don't go! I'm not ready!"_ she cried desperately as she followed to her to the door. " _No! Don't go, yet!_ _Please_ _, Cordelia ? Don't go! I'm not ready!"_

" _Oh dear Misty, child._ _You_ _are_ _ready _,__ " Misty heard a familiar voice speak suddenly behind her.

Misty recognized the voice, and turned around in shock to see Myrtle, looking at her sympathetically.

Misty gasped as she laid eyes on the redhead, her eyes searching in disbelief. "Myrtle?” _s_ he whispered.

She looked exactly the same as she remembered her before she was burned at the stake.

"Hello, _flower child!_ " Myrtle softly cooed, throwing her arms around her the Swamp witch’s back and pulling her close. Still in shock from seeing Myrtle suddenly standing in front of her, Misty slowly hugged the eccentric witch back, and then melted into her embrace, the memory of it from her past overtaking her. She closed her eyes, cherishing the presence of another companion to join her in this limbo.

" _Hi,"_ she whispered to her, smiling despite herself.

" _It's good to see you, dear,"_ Myrtle said, smiling happily.

Misty looked at her questioningly. " _What are you doing here?" s_ he asked.

Myrtle smiled at her. " _I've come to guide you through,"_ she explained. _"To bring you back with me to the other side! Isn't it wonderful? You’ve waited so long!"_

Myrtle beamed at her, but Misty frowned. She turn to look at Cordelia , who was in suspended motion, standing frozen, with her hand on the door knob, ready to exit, oblivious to what was happening around her.

Misty turned back to face Myrtle, her expression wracked with concern. She shook her head. _"No. I can't go! Not yet! I...I can't just let her walk out of my life_!" she argued, as she gestured to Cordelia.

" _What_ _life, Misty? You are dead. You have no life left here"_ Myrtle frankly countered.

Misty just stared blankly at her, unable to defend against the wise witch’s statement. " _But...she's_ _leaving,_ _Myrtle,"_ she murmured helplessly, her eyes worried. "For _good!"_

Myrtle just smiled sympathetically and put her hands on her Misty’s upper arms, and looked at her intently. " _You have to let her_ _go, child,_ " the older witch tells the young girl. She patted her cheek lovingly, and Misty just studied Myrtle’s eyes.

"But _Myrtle_ ," she argued again, desperately. " _I._.." she said trailing off, looking back at Cordelia over her shoulder. She couldn't take her eyes off of her, frantically trying to run them over her every detail just one more time before she lost the chance to. But the more she thought about it, deep down, she knew Myrtle was right. She had to let Cordelia move on. As painful, and as _sudden_ , as it felt at that moment, the time had come for them to part ways. And for her to cross over to wherever she was headed next. There was no denying it.

_"It's what has to happen, Misty,"_ Myrtle said, clapping a hand on the girl's shoulder. _"But it's only goodbye for a while. _Someday,"__ she said, nodding encouragingly. _"_ _You'll see each other again."_

" _It_ _is?_ _I mean, we _will__ _?"_ Misty said weakly, still watching Cordelia intently.

_"You_ _will,_ _dear_ _._ _I promise_ , _"_ Myrtle assured her.

Misty turned her head back around slowly, and swallowed hard. She turned her gaze to the redhead. " _How do you _know?__ " she asked.

Myrtle chuckled softly. " _Well, she won't live_ _forever,_ _sweetheart_ ," she said, smiling at her wryly. " _And when the day comes that it's_ _her_ _turn? You'll be right_ _there,_ _guiding her through, just like I’m doing for_ _you_ _."_

Misty frowned. " _I have to wait that_ _long?_ " she whispered hopelessly.

" _It'll go by quicker than you think_ ," Myrtle reasoned.

The thought of Cordelia living a long life, and growing old without her, made Misty's stomach tie into knots. Of course she wanted her to move on, and find happiness again. But it was just so hard to close the book on their life together, and do it so definitively. She closed her eyes, pursing her lips against the burn of tears. “ _But what can I do? I can't keep her frozen here forever!_ “she thought to herself.

" _I just wish it didn't hurt so much, you know?"_ Misty whispered sadly opening her eyes again as Myrtle grasped her hand, squeezing it in loving support. She slowly turned back around to gaze at her wife. " _She was the love of my life_ ," she continued weakly. A tear escaped and ran down her cheek, but she didn't notice it. _"No. Not_ _was_ _,” s_ he corrected. _"_ _Is._ _And always_ _will_ _be_ ," she remarked proudly.

" _And no one can ever take that away from you_ ," Myrtle explained. " _That's_ why you can let her _go."_

Misty listened to the older witch’s words, keeping her eyes trained on Cordelia. And then she began to slowly nod. She set her jaw, and nodded more rapidly. " _Okay, then_ ," she muttered, swallowing hard. " _I guess we're really doing this."_

Myrtle smiled knowingly at each other. She patted Misty’s back. " _Good move, child. You'll see. Someday, you'll understand why this was better. For the_ _both_ _of you,"_ Myrtle said.

Misty slowly began to break away from Myrtle, taking a few steps toward Cordelia, who was still grasping for the door knob, and in suspended motion, ready to walk out the door. Misty turned her head to the side. " _Can...can we have a minute?"_ she asked softly. " _Just so I can say goodbye?"_

Myrtle nodded. " _Take all the time you need. I'll just be waiting in the other room, whenever you're ready_ ," she promised and left Misty in the foyer, walking into the living room.

Misty watched her disappear through the door way before turning back to Cordelia . She took a long, slow, deep breath, and smiled weakly. "Hey, gorgeous," she began. _"I...uh...I guess this is it for us, huh? I mean...for_ _now_ _, I'm told_ ," she said, glancing back in the direction of Myrtle, and then bringing her gaze back to Cordelia , rubbing her hands nervously together. She struggled to find the right words to say to her. “ _Only the last words I'll be saying to her for God knows how long. No pressure,” sh_ e thought. Misty took a deep breath, before she straightened up with new resolve, and looked her squarely in the eye.

" _I love you, Cordelia Goode_ ," she said resolutely. " _I know you know that. But I can't say it enough. I couldn't while I was_ _alive,_ _and..._ " she said, her voice wavering. She broke her gaze and shifted her eyes downward, long enough to regain her composure, and then back up again to look at Cordelia once more. " _And I can't say it enough_ _now,"_ she said, her voice giving out again defiantly.

The corners of her mouth turned down as her chin began to quiver. " _I wish you all the happiness...in the_ _world_ _, Dee,_ " she slowly began again. " _Whether that means you're_ _here or..._ " she paused to ease the stubborn lump in her throat." _Somewhere_ _else,_ " she finished.

Misty took another moment to collect her thoughts, and began again. " _I know we had big plans, Dee . I know there was so much you wanted,_ _we_ _wanted, for our life together. And..."_ she trailed off. " _You won't get_ _any_ _of that, now. Not with_ _me,_ _at least."_ she gazed at her wife for a moment wistfully, twisting her wedding ring on her finger in thought before continuing.

_"But I want you to know, I'll understand if...I mean, I get it if you..."_ she said, the words she was about to say making her throat close up. Misty cleared it in defiance, and went on. "Find someone new," she stated. She nodded, working her jaw. _"I won't blame you or be upset. I...I just want you to be_ _happy,_ _Cordelia. Wherever, or with _whomever__ _,_ _that might be."_

Misty paused, feeling the familiar ache of their loss creep once again into her bones. _"I know you wanted kids. I know you had plans for us to fill the house up,"_ she said, smiling sadly. " _I'm sorry I didn't have the chance to give that to you, love_ ," she said. " _You would've been a_ _great_ _mom_." she shrugged. " _Who knows_?" she asked, trying to put on a brave smile. " _Maybe you'll get that chance, after all. Just...not with_ _me_ _," s_ he reiterated more to herself than to her that time. Misty frowned as her words steeped in her brain for a moment, letting her eyes drift down to the floor. Then, she lifted her gaze once more to look at Cordelia.

" _Just...don't forget me, okay? In all of this, Dee . That's all I ask. Just...don't forget me_. _Promise me you'll never forget me because if I thought you would, I'd never leave_ " she said. Misty nodded and stepped away from her, backing up.

Just then, Myrtle reentered the foyer. " _Ready_?" She murmured to the young witch.

Misty smiled weakly, and glanced over her shoulder. She nodded. " _Yeah. I _am,__ " she murmured. She turned to face Cordelia once more, and took another deep breath. " _Goodbye, Cordelia_ ," she said. " _I love you_."

At that moment, Cordelia reanimated, and for a brief moment, their eyes met. Misty’s eyes went wide as she searched her gaze, her brain fooling her momentarily into thinking she could see her again. But the moment quickly passed as Cordelia’s eyes continued to scan the room around her.

" _Goodbye, Misty_ ," she said sadly. " _I love you. I won't forget you. I hope you know that,"_ she murmured tearfully.

Misty gasped at her words, and smiled softly to herself at the confirmation of her only wish from her. She nodded in appreciation, as another unnoticed tear rolled down her cheek. " _Thank you, love_ ," she murmured back. " _You don't know what that means to me."_

Cordelia smiled forlornly, and then turned the doorknob, leaving the mansion once and for all. And Misty, along with Myrtle, faded into the ether for eternity.

“ _Come now, Misty dear. There are some people I would like you to meet.”_ Those were the last words Misty heard before letting the blinding light absorb her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two will be up by tomorrow lmao what am i doing


	2. a heaven in hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It always is harder to be left behind than to be the one to go

Seasons passed. And time went on. Cordelia eventually found a new life in a new city, along with a new job, and a new partner. He was a successful contractor named Hank Foxx. And if Cordelia is not lying to herself, the only reason she accepted Hank is because she doesn’t want to be alone anymore and Hank was the nearest one available.. He was tall, with short trimmed hair, and brown eyes, and is not really that much but Cordelia thinks she doesn’t deserve anything at all. Cordelia was just relieved anyone would even want her. They met when Cordelia came to visit the coven in New York to check up on the girls and Hank was the contractor in charge of the renovation of the academy there. He asked Cordelia out and after many dates decided to settle on a stable relationship.

And, on this night, several months later, Cordelia found herself at dinner with him. It was her birthday, and she had tried to put on a brave face throughout the day at work. And now tonight at dinner, she did the same, despite the constant reminder that her birthday wasn't just her birthday. It hadn't been since 2013. It was _also_ the day Misty died after an advance spell she was trying to perform had gone horribly wrong. And of course, that tied her birthday to the memories of her forever. As much as she wished it didn't.

She'd got lost in thought a few times during the evening, her mind running away with recollections of that day, and subsequent birthdays spent with Misty after. And Hank would gently bringing her back to the present, teasing her about being a space cadet needing to come back to earth each time. She'd just apologize and chuckle sheepishly. And he'd smile kindly. But secretly he worried about what was occupying her mind so much. This wasn't _her._ She didn't operate distracted. He just wished she would tell him what was going on in that pretty head of hers.

Hank was commenting on how busy his day had been when he noticed, once again, that Cordelia wasn’t listening. " _Delia_?" he said, looking at her with concern.

Cordelia blinked and smiled. " _I'm sorry. Was I drifting again? I...uh, wh-what were you saying? The Harmon’s project, right? You were saying they were..."_ she stammered.

Hank sighed and smiled at her wryly. " _Wow, I must be a boring date tonight_ ," he joked. " _That's like the third time I've had to bring you back from space_." He shrugged. " _Mind letting me in on the conundrum?"_

Cordelia smiled, and laid her hand over his. " _It's _nothing__ ," she assured. " _It's just...I'm not a fan of birthday's. I haven't been for quite a while, actually,"_ she said regretfully.

" _Well,"_ Hank said with a mischievous smirk, straightening up in his seat, and reaching into his suit jacket breast pocket. " _Maybe_ _this_ _will change your mind_ ," he said, producing a square, black velvet box.

Cordelia gasped, and flicked her eyes from the box to his eyes. " _Oh my God_ " she whispered, bringing a hand to her mouth.

Hank grinned knowingly, and got down on one knee in front of her. Other patrons at the restaurant around them whispered as they watched them. Cordelia tried not to blush at the added attention, and focused on Hank's kind eyes staring at her intently instead. She doesn’t feel the excitement she felt when Misty proposed to her back then. This supposedly grand gesture fell empty for Cordelia because after all these year, nothing will ever compare to Misty Day.

" _Cordelia Goode? Will you marry me?"_ he asked, popping open the box to reveal a large, princess cut diamond set in platinum.

Cordelia blinked at the tears forming in her eyes, she doesn’t want this but she doesn’t want to be alone for the rest of her life as well. " _Yes"_ she said breathlessly. " _Yes I will"_

The onlookers ooh'd and awed and a few of them clapped as she threw her arms around his neck.

The rain was pouring, and when Cordelia and Hank left the restaurant, he shielded her head with his rain coat as they got into his car once the valet had brought it curbside.

Once they pulled out into traffic, Cordelia buckled up. Hank didn't, as was his habit, which drove her crazy. She was constantly needling him about it, but tonight she didn't. She just stared out the window, again in deep thought.

" _I love the way that ring looks on you_ , Delia" Hank gushed, grasping her left hand and kissing the back of it, as he maneuvered through traffic, the tail lights of the cars in front of him runny and distorted in the heavy rain as the wipers worked furiously to clear the view.

Cordelia turned her gaze to her fiancé and smiled bashfully. "So do _I,_ " she said.

" _Are you happy? I mean, happy I proposed on your birthday?"_ he asked hopefully.

Cordelia chuckled and nodded. " _Of course. It's a wonderful end to an otherwise dreary day. So thank you. It's _perfect.__ "

Hank pursed his lips in thought for a moment, unsure of his next question. " _Do you...wanna talk about it?_ " he asked.

Cordelia furrowed her brow. _"Talk about what_?" she asked.

Hank shrugged. " _Why you hate birthdays so much?"_ he asked.

Cordelia frowned and looked away. " _Um...no_ t _really,"_ she said softly. " _Let's just say there have been some not so great ones in the past. And the memories of those just... _won't go away_."_

"Ah," Hank said knowingly. " _I _think__ _I understand. Hard to celebrate when life doesn't cooperate, right?"_ he offered.

Cordelia smiled softly and nodded. " _Something like that, yeah_ ," she agreed.

He patted her thigh lovingly. " _Well, when you're ready to talk about it, you know where to find me_ ," he joked.

Cordelia chuckled, and looked at the ring on her left hand. " _Especially_ _now,"_ she joked back.

They smiled at each other, and rode in silence for several more miles. Cordelia eventually laid her seat back, and softly dozed off. The stress of the day was sinking into her muscles and she needed a quick cat nap before they arrived at Hank's house in the suburbs.

The next thing Cordelia was aware of was the sound of screeching tires, and crushing metal as Hank's car spun out of control and rolled end over end, landing finally on its four tires, sloped downward in an embankment, with its roof crushed in, and him no wear to be found. Cordelia tried to get her bearings on where they were, and what could have possibly have happened. “ _Did we hit another car? Did he fall asleep at the wheel?”_ she wondered.

But her thoughts halted, as the pain began to seep into her body, making her ears ring and her vision go blurry. Her chest panted as she struggled to catch her breath, but found it more and more difficult with each passing second.

" _Help_!" she whispered desperately, tears leaking out from the corners of her eyes. _"Help! I'm hurt!"_

" _Dee?_ " she heard a familiar voice say. But it wasn't Hank, and he never called her Dee anyway. That was a nickname she'd left behind in New Orleans. With Hank, she went by Delia or Cordelia. So her addled mind couldn't understand who would be calling her Dee .

" _Oh God, honey! Okay, it'll be okay. I'm here now_!" the voice said again. Cordelia squeezed her eyes shut, and when she reopened them, Misty was hovering above her in the passenger seat. She surveyed her battered body with wide eyes, and then shifted her gaze up to hers and cupped her cheek.

Cordelia gulped. " _M-Misty?"_ she asked. " _How is it you’re...why are you..."_ she stammered. She trembled from the cold rushing in through the blown out windshield, but also from the immense pain coursing through her at that moment.

But Misty shushed her, stroking her cheek. " _Shhhh, Dee. It'll be okay. Just rest, okay? It won't be long now_ ," she assured her.

" _Wh-what won't be?"_ she asked in a pained whisper. She struggled to take in enough air to form more words. " _Am I...gonna_..." she said.

" _Dee, listen to me, okay?"_ Misty begged. " _I'm here to_ _help_ _you_ ," she explained.

 _"H-help me_?" she asked.

Misty nodded. " _Yeah, sweetheart, but I need you to be strong, okay? We'll get through this, I promise."_ she gave her a gentle smile, and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. _"My _God__ _,_ _have I missed you forever_ ," she murmured, lovingly. " _Myrtle said it wouldn't seem like a long time before I got to see you again. But it was long enough, if you ask_ _me_ _."_

Suddenly, Cordelia’s breath caught in her chest. Her eyes went wide with panic, as her vision began to narrow. " _I...I think I'm...I'm..."_ she struggled to say. She swallowed hard again. " _Misty? I'm_ _scared..._ _I'm..."_ she fought to say.

Misty nodded, with teary eyes. She furrowed her brow, a pained looked in her eyes but she gave her a little smiled. " _I know, Dee. But don't be scared, okay? I'm here. Just keep looking at_ _me a_ _nd it'll be okay, I promise. I’ll make it okay, you’ll be okay."_ she urged.

Cordelia did as instructed, and after a moment, she felt the pain dissipate, and a soothing, warming sensation rush over her body. " _Misty_?" she said cautiously.

 _"I'm right here, sunshine. Just let it happen. It'll all be over soon. And I promise, you won't hurt anymore, okay?"_ Misty told her as she envelope Cordelia in a tight embrace.

Cordelia nodded weakly and kept her eyes on Misty as she continued to try to soothe her. Misty gazed into her eyes, and whispered lovingly to her, easing her through her last breaths until suddenly, her breathing went quiet, and her struggle ceased, the only sound around them was the rain falling, and the distant sound of emergency sirens.

_"Misty?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Are we okay? Is it safe?"_

Cordelia heard Misty chuckling softly. " _Well, why don't you open your eyes and find out for yourself?_ " she joked.

Cordelia slowly opened her eyes to find Misty standing in front of her, smiling at her intently, with a gleam in her eye. " _Hello, gorgeous_ ," she cooed softly.

Cordelia beamed back at her, and they both chuckled each other. To see Misty right in front of her again, Cordelia is pretty sure she is already in heaven. Then Cordelia took a moment to study their surroundings. They were standing in a space filled with soft white light that seemingly had no beginning and no end. Its expanse completely enveloped them, and went on infinitely in all directions.

" _Where are we?"_ she asked. " _What is this place?"_

Misty held up a hand in protest, and faked exasperation. _"Cordelia, please. Hold all questions until I'm finished,"_ she said, trying to keep a straight face.

She gave Misty a wry grin, and giggled. " _Finished? With_ _what?"_ she asked.

Misty smirked, and wrapped her arms around her, shrugging. "With _this_ ," she said. Then she crashed their lips together, and kissed her deeply. Cordelia melted into the kiss, not being able to help a happy moan escape her lips.

Slowly, the kiss broke and Misty gazed at her wife lovingly. _"_ _God_ _, I missed the taste of your kiss,"_ she murmured. " _I never thought I'd get to do that again."_

Cordelia sighed, and grinned. " _Neither did _I__ ," she admitted softly, cupping Misty’s cheeks in her hands, and stroking them with her thumb as she rested her forehead on hers.

" _Back in my arms again,"_ she cooed. _"The way it's_ _supposed_ _to be_."

They enjoyed being in each other’s arms, gazing intently at each other for a few more moments before Cordelia raised her head, and looked around again. Misty watched her as she took it all in. " _Hard to wrap your head around it right now, isn't it?"_ she asked.

Cordelia nodded thoughtfully, and then turned her head back to look at Misty. " _What is this place? Where_ _are_ _we?_ " she asked again.

Misty shrugged, and shook her head. " _I think it goes by a lot of different names_ ," she replied. " _But since_ _you're_ _here, now? I think I'm partial to _paradise_ ,"_ Misty stated, matter-of-fact, a soft smile creeping across her lips.

Cordelia smiled widely, and Misty chuckled blissfully again, bending to capture her lips with her own once more- this time, kissing her tenderly.

When the kiss broke, Cordelia marveled at how beautiful Misty looked. She was in all white, but dressed as she would be if they were going out on date night. She wore an off shoulder, plain white, sabrina cut dress that ends right above her knee, paired with a silver stiletto. Her signature wild blonde hair forms a halo around her tender face. This is not what Misty’s usual wardrobe choice but Cordelia thought looking at Misty now, she can figure out that this really could be heaven since this beautiful angel can only be found in places as such.

Misty noticed Cordelia surveying her, and she smirked, holding her arms out to the sides for her to more easily admire her. " _Not bad, right_?" she asked, giving a cheeky grin. " _For a last minute ensemble, I mean?"_

Cordelia looked at her curiously. " _You actually picked this?"_ she asked. Then she stammered. " _I mean, you can_ _do_ _that?"_

Misty smiled and nodded. " _Yep. And I picked_ _yours _, too__ ," she said, nodding to what Cordelia was wearing. _"But trust me, sunshine. You can make all wardrobe decisions from this point forward. I just had to help out this_ _one_ _time,"_ she explained.

Cordelia looked down at what she was wearing. It was a dress quite formal in design, satin and sleeveless with a V-neck neckline, and a fitted bodice with a long floor-length skirt, also white. She gasped and looked back up at her with tearful eyes. "It's my _wedding_ dress," she whispered, smiling at Misty lovingly.

Misty grinned and nodded. " _I had to think fast, so I pictured you on our wedding day, and, _well__ ," she said, gesturing to her. " _I think it turned out alright_ ," she said humbly, smiling. " _Never mind the fact that I have_ ," Misty said, clearing her throat and making air quotes. " _Other_ _motivations for putting you in it_ ," she said slyly.

Cordelia looked at her curiously again, and giggled. " _Oh_?" she asked. _"And what are_ _those_ _?"_

 _"Well, turn around and see for yourself,"_ Misty said softly with a mischievous smirk, and nodded behind her. " _There's someone who'd like to see you."_

Cordelia furrowed her brow as she turned away from Misty. In the distance, she could see someone walking their way. It appeared to be a man, quite tall and husky in stature. She watched silently as he approached, and Misty's eyes shifted from her wife's puzzled expression to the person coming their direction, the smile on her face slowly growing.

Then Cordelia gasped, a hand coming swiftly to her mouth, and tears forming in her eyes. Then she clapped the hand to her chest. "Dad?" she whispered in disbelief, as the tall, burly man with her same brown eyes, kind smile, and blonde hair came into plain sight.

"Delia!" he said, in a deep, jovial voice when he'd finally approached. He opened his arms wide and Cordelia ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. He lifted her off the ground in a bear hug, and Cordelia squeezed his neck tightly, tears streaming down her face.

Misty beamed at the sight, humbled that she could be witness to this long awaited moment for her wife. Cordelia had so admired her father, who died suddenly when she was a little girl. And from everything Cordelia had told her about her dad, he was every inch the man she'd remembered.

Robert Goode gingerly set his daughter back down on the ground, and Cordelia beamed up at his face. "My _dearest little bee,_ _I've missed you_!" he said.

A sob caught in Cordelia’s chest, and she smiled sheepishly through her tears. She giggled. " _I've miss you, too! I can't believe I finally get to see you!"_ she gushed. All the grieving Cordelia endured in her lifetime doesn’t matter anymore. She was finally here in the perfect place with the only people that matters to her.

Robert took his daughter's hands in his, and brought them to his chest. " _Honey, I'm sorry it had to be _here__ _._ _In _this__ _place. But that lady over there loves you more than anything, darlin',"_ he explained, nodding to Misty, who smiled and averted her eyes bashfully. " _And she saw to it that I'd get to see you as soon as you arrived. She’s a good woman, honey. It isn't any wonder you married her. I am so happy for the both of you and I couldn’t be any prouder of the woman you have become, Delia. I just wish I could have been there to watch you grow,"_ he said regretfully.

Cordelia smiled at her father proudly, tears racing down both her cheeks and her father’s warm hands tried to catch every single drop out of her face. " _Me_ , _too,"_ Cordelia said softly, glancing down at her dress before looking back up at her father. " _But I think this is the next best thing_ ," she replied.

Misty came to Cordelia’s side, and she turned her gaze from her father's face to Misty’s. New tears formed, and she threw her arms around her neck, as she began to cry again.

Misty chuckled sympathetically, and hugged her tightly, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Robert and Misty looked at each other and smiled knowingly.

" _Thank you,"_ Cordelia whispered, into Misty's neck before pulling away and smiling at her. _"Thank you for doing this! You know how much I've missed him, and I just can't tell you..."_

Misty waved a hand in dismissal and smiled. " _It was_ _nothing,_ _love. Honest_ ," she assured her. " _It'll shock you how easy it is to get things done in a place with almost no concept of time or distance."_

Cordelia looked at Misty bemused. " _Really_?" she asked. _"How so?"_

Misty took her hand, and Robert waved a hand goodbye, the two of them giving each other a knowing nod. _"I'll see you soon, honey,"_ Robert told his daughter, before he left their presence, walking back the way he came, and disappearing into the distance. Cordelia gave Misty a look of concern. She gave her a dismissing look back. " _Don't worry. He'll be around,"_ she told her. " _You can see him anytime you want, Dee.”_

Cordelia shook her head in disbelief. " _I clearly have a lot to learn_ ," she said still the events that just still seems completely surreal to her.

Misty smiled, and pulled her into her arms, gazing at her lovingly. " _You're right. You do. But we'll take it slow,"_ she assured.

Cordelia looked at her questioningly. _"So, who taught_ _you,_ _then_?" she asked.

Misty smiled widely. " _You asked that at _just__ _the right time,"_ she said. _"Ready to play more _This is your life?__ " she joked. " _Well,_ _our_ _life, technically,"_ she said, after-the fact.

Cordelia chuckled and nodded. _"I think I'm going to get to no matter_ _how_ _I answer that question_ ," she joked back.

 _"Also correct_ ," Misty quipped teasingly. " _So_ _on_ _that note, close your eyes."_

Cordelia did as instructed. Misty waved a hand in front of her face, and smirked. _"Got 'em closed, Dee? No peeking?"_ she asked playfully.

She giggled. " _No peeking_ ," she assured her.

 _"Okay, then_ ," Misty said. A few quiet seconds passed, and Cordelia began to wonder what they were waiting for, or what she should be expecting to happen. Was she suddenly going to whisk her away to somewhere? She braced herself for something sudden and jarring to her system, but Misty simply grasped both her hands and leaned in, murmuring softly, " _Okay, Cordelia. You can open your eyes now _."__

Cordelia opened her eyes cautiously to realize their surroundings had completely changed. " _Wow!_ _You weren't kidding_!" she remarked.

What was before them appeared to be a clearing in a swam river, and they were standing on a large round patio on the second floor of a classic-style tree house cabin, high up in the air, with a large expansive vineyard sprawled out over rolling down the roots of the large tree the cabin was perched up in. A right amount of sunlight shown through the tall trees shading the tree house, and glittered in the leaves before shining down on them from high above. Cordelia reveled in the warmth of it, and the smell of the fresh, open air. She turned to Misty. " _Where is this place?_ " she asked curiously.

Misty teeter-tottered her head from side to side " _Well, it’s not a real place. But it's _my__ _interpretation of it. It’s my home._ " she explained, nodding to two people seated at a distance away from them at a small cafe-style table at the porch of another cabin on the higher branch of the large tree.. It was a man and woman, and they both turned in their chairs to look at the couple while grinning and waving them over welcomingly.

Cordelia tried to make out who they were, noticing the man appeared to be a little taller than Misty, but resembled her closely. The woman was with similarly styled hair as Misty, with long, thick, blond curly hair, dark, deep set of blue eyes, and pale-toned skin. Her eyes were so familiar to Cordelia, yet she couldn't place them right away. But when it dawned on her where she'd seen them before, she gasped. " _Oh my God_!" she said in surprise. " _Those_ _are your_..."

" _Yep. The real ones._ " Misty said proudly, taking her hand, and placing it in her own as she began leading the way over to her parents. " _And they can't_ _wait_ _to meet you_ ," she cooed.

Cordelia saw the woman get up excitedly and run from her chair over to where they were standing. As soon as she was in front of them, she threw her arms around Cordelia, pulling her into a tight hug, and vibrating excitedly. Cordelia and Misty both chuckled at each other over her mother's display. " _Ma, you're gonna smother her! Lay off already, will ya?_ " she teased.

 _"I can't help it, love! Do you know how _long__ _I've waited for another family member? And she's just as beautiful as I'd hoped!"_ Misty’s mother gushed, pulling back to take a loving look at Cordelia , with both of her hands in her own. " _Oh, look at you, you_ _sweet thing_ _._ _You couldn't be lovelier!_ " she cooed.

Cordelia blushed, and averted her eyes bashfully away to glance at Misty, who was beaming. " _See? What did I tell you, Dee? Be prepared to be hovered over and doted on for, well, _eternity,__ " she joked.

Misty’s mother rolled her eyes at her daughter playfully. " _Don't listen to her,_ _Cordelia_ _,_ " she playfully said in an excited yet soothing voice, a characteristic very much like Misty’s. " _I am Dianne and this is my husband Marcus. We are so grateful to you for taking such good care of our beloved Misty. She doesn’t deserve to live alone and we thanking our lucky stars she found you. _"__ Dianne told her daughter-in-law, Cordelia blushed and bowed her head to avert her eyes. Misty’s mother held so much passion in her eyes Cordelia swear she would drown if she look another second further.

Cordelia shifted her bemused look to Misty, who smirked at her mother's words. " _I’m the lucky one for finding Misty_. She means so much to me. I would be ever lost without her." Cordelia answered looking straight into Misty’s ocean eyes.

" _I am so glad you found each other _,"__ Dianne smiled at Cordelia and ushered them to the porch.

They all arrived at the table, and began to take their seats. Marcus beamed at Cordelia. " _I'm glad we finally get to meet face to face,"_ he said, arising from his chair in a gentlemanly fashion as he help Cordelia to her seat. He extended a hand to her and, when Cordelia extended hers in return, he took it delicately squeezed it and gave her the warmest smile.

Cordelia blushed again, and Misty let out a soft chuckle. " _Paws off my woman, Pops!"_ she quipped.

He just threw his head back and let out a belly laugh. " _Your girl maybe gorgeous and all but I only have eyes on one lady"_ he said shifting his gaze back to Dianne and held her hand in his and they both shared a smile.

" _I can't tell you how excited we are that you are here!_ " Dianne chirped ecstatically. " _My poor Misty has been so_ _restless_ _without you. She missed you_ _immensely,_ _"_ she explained.

It was Misty's turn to blush. " _Ma, stop it. You're making me sound like I've been a basket case_ ," she said.

" _Well, _haven't__ _you? She's the love of your_ _life,_ _pumpkin_ _!_ _And I know the pain you felt being without her_ ," she replied. She reached over and patted her daughter’s hand. _"I missed_ _you_ _just as much while we were apart. A mother's love _can't__ _be broken by death. And neither can_ _true love._ _"_

Cordelia smiled sweetly at Misty, happy to know that Misty now have her real family with her and the memories of the abuse from the people from her past can be buried now.

" _Just ask your father_ ," Dianne continued, gesturing to her husband. Marcus nodded in agreement. " _Every chance we_ _got,_ _we stood by you, trying to encourage you and see you through such a lonely time! We_ _know_ _, honey. We know what it is to be without the one you love_ _,_ _and to have to watch them _hurt__ _._ _"_

Cordelia frowned. " _You mean, you...were _there__ _sometimes?"_ she asked Dianne questioningly.

 _"Dianne, stop. She's only just arrived. Let her find everything out in due time_ _,_ _"_ Marcus urged.

" _Love,_ _she has a right to_ _know._ _They_ _both_ _do_ ," Dianne argued. She turned her attention back to Cordelia. " _And yes. Early _on,_ anyway_. We were always by Misty’s side having to see her suffer from our community and all the isolation she had gone through for many years. “she said sadly trying to maintain her composure.

Cordelia looked between them and then at Misty curiously. She swallowed hard. _"Did...did you_ _know?"_ she asked her.

Misty shrugged. " _Yeah, I suppose, Dee. Deep down. I feel like someone is always watching over me. But, to be honest, what I thought was just longing faded away after a time,"_ she explained. _"So I chalked it up to getting over it and moving on. It never even crossed my mind that that meant they'd moved on,_ _too._ _"_

" _That's because_ _she_ _came into your life, Misty_ ," Dianne replied, gesturing to Cordelia. " _Once she was there to look after you, we felt much better about saying_ _goodbye_." Dianne smiled lovingly at Cordelia and grasped her hand, squeezing it affectionately. " _And_ , _so,_ _Cordelia, love_ ," she said, turning her gaze to her daughter-in-law. " _I_ _finally_ _have the chance to tell you_ _thank you. Thank you_ for saving my daughter," she said, her voice warbling as her eyes became teary. " _I can never repay you for the peace you brought to me. To_ _us,"_ she said, motioning between her and Marcus. _"Because of you, I knew my_ _little pumpkin_ _was going to be okay, at_ _last_ _."_

Cordelia looked at her speechlessly, and slowly turned her gaze to Misty. She shrugged and gave her an impish smile. " _Hey_ ," she said. _'When you're right, you're right, Cordelia ."_

 _"Well, I..."_ Cordelia stammered. She swallowed hard and looked at her mother-in-law. _"I certainly didn't...I mean, I...I failed to find her faster the first time and it caused her her life... and it was one of my student who saved her when they met at first..."_ she stammered.

 _"_ _Cordelia , _why__ _do you suppose it was to _your mansion_ __where Misty went that day the witch hunter attacked her home, and not anywhere else? Why Myrtle had to be burned so that Misty could find her and let Myrtle guide her to you? _"__ Marcus interjected, looking at Cordelia curiously.

Again, she fell speechless. She just stared at Marcus, as her mind fought to make sense of the puzzle pieces they'd laid out in front of her. " _Are you saying...that, by some kind of...of...cosmic_ _force_ _, I was meant to..._ " she began slowly.

" _It was meant to_ _be,_ _Cordelia. I needed you. I didn't know it at the time, but I _did_ ,"_ Misty explained, smiling softly.

Cordelia smiled, and then pursed her lips together, and nodded. _"I'd...never even given it a thought,"_ she admitted, smiling sheepishly.

" _Oh, you are an angel."_ Dianne cooed. " _Sent to watch over Misty so we could cross over_."

Misty leaned forward, and grasped her wife's hand, stroking her fingers gently with her thumb. "And so _I, someday,_ _could be there to help_ _you,_ " she said to her. " _A favor returned, I guess you could say."_

Cordelia smiled and nodded in understanding, tears filling her eyes. And Misty smiled gently back, sharing a brief moment gazing into her eyes before speaking again.

 _"Guys, I uh...I think it's time my wife and I took a walk_ ," Misty said, rising up from her seat. " _So, if you'll excuse us for a moment_ ," she said, extending a hand to Cordelia . She took it, and Marcus and Dianne nodded in acknowledgement.

 _"Of course, my love,"_ Marcus said _. "Take all the time you need."_

Misty nodded graciously to her father, and lead Cordelia away from the table, interlacing their fingers. " _Are things starting to make sense now?"_ she asked her curiously, once they were away from the table.

Cordelia nodded, but with a furrowed brow. " _Yes. For the moment_ ," she said. _"But why do I get the feeling I'm about to fall down a long and winding rabbit hole?"_

Misty smiled, and turned to face her, pulling her into her arms. " _It's a lot to process, I know,_ " she said, wrapping her arms around Cordelia’s waist. Cordelia wrapped hers around her neck, and they smiling lovingly at each other. But soon the smile left her eyes, and Cordelia furrowed her brow in thought again. Misty studied her face silently, fully expecting her at any moment to reveal to her the questions running through her mind.

Cordelia inhaled, and began to speak. " _When..._ _you..._ _um_..." she started, struggling for the right words.

Misty chuckled softly. " _It's okay to say it, Cordelia_ ," she assured. " _The word is _died__ _,_ _right? When I _died__ _?_ _"_ _s_ he further inquired.

She chortled sheepishly at her awkwardness. " _Yes_ , _thank you,"_ she said. " _Did..._ _you_ _ever...wow, I can't believe I'm asking you this,"_ she said.

 _"What? Come visit? Watch over you_?" she offered.

Cordelia chuckled again. " _Yes. And thank you,_ _again,_ " she said. She looked anxiously into Misty's eyes, and nodded hopefully. " _Did you_?" she asked.

Misty smiled. _"I could only be with you when you came to the mansion_ ," she explained.

Cordelia gasped, but didn't speak.

Misty continued, nodding in acknowledgment. " _I know. And to this_ _day,_ _I don't know why that was. But..._ _yeah._ _When you were_ _there,_ so was _I."_

Cordelia’s eyes were wide. " _When did it start?"_ she asked in a whisper.

" _You mean, when was the first time?" she_ asked. Cordelia nodded. Misty studied her face for a moment with a twinge of apprehension. “ _So much for taking this slow,” s_ he thought.

" _You_ _really_ _want to know_?" she asked her.

Cordelia nodded. " _Yes_ ," she affirmed. _"Please tell me. I want to know."_

Misty worked her jaw for a moment, then squared her shoulders and took a deep breath, looking her in the eye. " _The funeral_ ," she replied. " _Or _after__ _,_ _more like _," s__ he clarified. "As I _said_ _,_ _for whatever reason I was always relegated to the..."_

But soon she quit talking, noticed that Cordelia 's shoulders had begun to shake, and she was starting to cry. " _Uh-oh_ ," she murmured, pulling her into a hug. Misty winced regretfully. " _Yeah, see_. _This_ _is what I was afraid of. Come on, Cordelia. Don't...don't cry. _Please__ _?_ _I..."_

" _I knew it!"_ Cordelia murmured, her head now lying against Misty’s shoulder. " _I_ _knew_ _you were there! I couldn't explain_ _why,_ _though! And I just thought it was my own grief, but..."_ she said, raising her head up again to look at Misty, with tear stained cheeks. Misty smiled at her sympathetically, and gently wiped a couple of the tears away. " _But it's_ _true!_ _You really_ _were_ _there!"_ Cordelia finished.

Misty nodded. _"Yep. Sure_ _was_ ," she murmured. " _Right to the very end. And I can't tell you how much it hurt to watch you cry yourself to sleep, sunshine. Especially since there wasn't a_ _damn_ _thing I could do about it,"_ she told her.

A sob caught in Cordelia's chest, and she put a hand over her heart to steady herself. " _Well, just knowing you were_ _there_ _at _all__ _makes the pain of that day feel better,"_ she replied, with a soft smile. But then her eyes went wide again. " _Wait_ ," she said. " _That means that you...all those times I!..."_ she stammered.

Misty nodded and smiled. " _I heard_ _every word,_ _Cordelia._ _Every question you asked, I answered. Everything you told me that was going on, I put in my two cents. I knew you couldn't hear me, but that didn't stop me from responding. I couldn't_ _not_ _talk back to you. I couldn't just_ _ignore_ _what you were saying,"_ she explained. Misty paused for a moment, smiling in gentle awe, and relishing the feeling of finally getting to actually carry on a real conversation with her again. " _Because it made me believe that_ _maybe._ _Just_ _maybe_ _you'd be able to hear me,"_ she finished.

Cordelia smiled gently back. " _Sometimes, I thought I_ _could,_ _"_ she admitted.

Misty looked at her in shock. " _Really?!" s_ he asked hopefully. " _Really,_ _Dee_?"

Cordelia shrugged and smiled. " _I don't know. I mean, I'd...get these random thoughts, or feel like I was being prompted to say_... _something..._ _I don't know, it_..." she tried to explain. But finally she sighed. " _It's so hard to explain_ ," she said finally.

Misty shook her head. " _You don't have to_ ," she assured her. " _It didn't make sense back _then__ _._ _But it does _now__ _,_ _right? Kind of?" s_ he asked.

Cordelia nodded. " _For right now?_ _Kind of_ _is a good place to start_ ," she said, wrapping her arms back around her wife’s neck, and looking at her adoringly.

Misty shrugged and nodded. " _I can work with_ _kind of_ ," she replied, crashing their lips together, kissing Cordelia deeply for several moments. When the kiss slowly broke, Cordelia bit her bottom lip, and smiled at her coyly. They chuckled at each other.

 _"Some things never change, do they?"_ she joked.

 _"Nope._ _That's_ _still as much fun to do with you as it_ _ever_ _was,"_ Misty agreed, smiling warmly. She pecked her lips playfully again, and Cordelia giggled. Then she rested her forehead on hers and gazed into her eyes.

" _So,_ _as I said before,_ _because_ _there's so much to process_ _,_ _we're gonna take this slow. After _all__ ," she said. " _We have nothing but time, now. So just let it simmer, huh? And have patience, Cordelia. It'll all come together for you soon enough."_

But Cordelia looked at her, frowning. " _What? What_ _will all come together?"_ she asked curiously, with a lilt of urgency in her voice.

Misty just chuckled. "Yet _another_ _thing that hasn't changed,"_ she quipped, under her breath. Then she cleared her throat. " _Patience, grasshopper_ ," she teased, with a smirk. " _Right_ _now, you_ _need to know what the_ _real_ _reason is behind you wearing that wedding dress..."_

Cordelia looked at Misty curiously, and then glanced down at her dress. " _I...thought you said you had to work quickly, so...,"_ she started to say.

Misty nodded. " _Yeah_ , I _did._ But I _also_ did it to serve a _purpose_ ," she explained.

Cordelia frowned. "A _purpose?_ What _purpose?_ Misty, what's going on?" she asked.

But Misty just smiled, though she detected a hint of sadness in her eyes. _"Walk with me, Dee," s_ he said. She offered Cordelia her arm. She accepted it silently, and they both turned to start walking. As they began, the swamp marsh faded away and slowly, a long, tree-lined dirt road appeared in front of them. Cordelia gasped in wonder as she watched their surroundings change. " _I know this place_ ," she murmured fondly.

Misty chuckled. "You _should_. _It's the road to the church where we..."_

 _"Got married,"_ Cordelia finished, smiling. "Oh, _Misty,_ " she gasped. _"It's just as beautiful as I remember it."_

Misty chuckled again. " _Cordelia, this_ _is_ _how you remember it. It's our collective memories, honey, pooled together to make it a reality. _Well__ _,_ _a reality to us, anyway,"_ she said.

Cordelia furrowed her brow and looked at her. _"How is that possible? I didn't even know we were going to_ _come_ _here!"_ she cried in astonishment.

"But _I_ did," Misty replied. " _And that's all it takes. That's the beauty of being here. Every happy memory can be instantly recreated. My parents chose where they lived. I picked the place where we got married. It's...how it_ _works,"_ _s_ he said.

" _And you can change it? Just like that? To whatever you want?"_ Cordelia asked.

Misty nodded. _"Mmmm hmmm,"_ She glanced around them. " _Remember how we found this place?" s_ he asked her wife.

Cordelia nodded and chuckled. " _A leisurely Sunday drive up the coast, which turned into_ _you_ _getting us_ _lost...,"_ she joked.

 _"I wasn't_ _lost!_ _Not_ _actually_ _. I just wanted you to_ _think_ _we were so I could have a chance at some afternoon delight on a back country road, among_ _other_ _things. I was_ _trying_ _to be romantic,_ _Goode_ ," Misty retorted, smirking.

Cordelia scoffed and smacked her arm playfully, giggling. " _Misty_!" she exclaimed. _"You and your libido!_ _Honestly!"_

Misty flinched and continued to smirk at her. " _Well, it_ _worked,_ _didn't it? As I recall, we found a_ _few_ _hillsides to carnally defile on_ _that_ _trip,_ " she remarked.

Cordelia grinned at the memory and sighed happily. _"It_ _was_ _a_ _lovely_ _afternoon, wasn't it?"_ she said dreamily.

" _Mmmm hmmm. Sure was,"_ Misty agreed fondly. " _And when we came to_ _this_ _place you told me..."_

_"It was what I'd always imagined the perfect little white church to be. And that, if I could pick a place to get married, I'd..."_

" _Pick _this_ one_," Misty finished. _"And that's when_ _I_ _said_..."

" _'Then why_ _don't_ _we_ ,' " Cordelia replied softly, her chin beginning to quiver at the recollection of the memory. She could feel the burn of tears coming on again, and her breath caught in her throat.

Misty watched her, and stopped them to pull her to closer from around the waist. She smiled sheepishly at her through her tears. " _So then I got down on one knee, and I took a certain little black velvet box out of my coat pocket, and I said..."_ she murmured softly, expecting her to finish the statement. But Cordelia just chuckled bashfully, and shook her head, unable to regain her composure, as she began to cry. Misty chuckled sweetly back. " _That's okay, I got this,"_ she murmured to her, her own eyes filling with tears. She smiled and continued. " _I_ _said,_ _'Cordelia Goode? Will you be my wife?' And_ _you_ _said.._."

Cordelia grinned. " _Yes,_ " she whispered to her resolutely.

Misty nodded and smiled proudly. " _That's right,"_ she murmured back. " _Not the most_ _flowery_ _of proposals, I know, but.._."

Cordelia didn’t let her finish. She cupped her cheek, and kissed her hard, her cheeks still wet with streaming tears. When the kiss broke, she rested her forehead against hers. Misty interlaced her fingers behind her back, and gave her an affectionate squeeze.

"It was _perfect,_ " Cordelia said, smiling softly at the memory.

Misty chuckled. " _So, that being_ _said," s_ he replied. "Do you _really_ _think we were all that lost that day? Given I was hiding a_ _ring_ _in my pocket?"_ she asked, giving her a wry smile.

Cordelia giggled and shook her head. " _No_ _._ _You're just_ _sneaky,"_ she teased.

" _That,_ _and I knew my_ _wife,_ " Misty explained. "I _knew_ _you'd love this place as soon as you saw it."_

Cordelia raised her head to look at him quizzically. " _So, how did_ _you_ _know it was here?"_ she asked.

 _"Well, they had this new-fangled thing call the..."_ she cleared her throat as she raised her hands to make one-fingered air-quotes. " _Internet?_ _And if you type in - oh, I don't know-_ _little white churches California coast,_ _for example? It_ _magically_ _shows you just that very thing!"_ she teased, with mock amazement. " _Go figure_ ," she said, shrugging and smirking at her.

Cordelia just rolled her eyes and smirked back at her, chuckling. " _You_ _are_ _a smart ass,"_ she teased back.

 _"But I'm_ _your..."_ Misty started to say, but stopped herself.

Cordelia noticed her face suddenly fall, and she frowned. " _What? What is it? Is something wrong?_ " she asked.

Misty put on a brave smile, and didn't answer. " _Let's, uh...let's keep walking. There's some other stuff I gotta say to you before we..."_ she said, but she stopped herself again, and swallowed hard.

" _Before we?_ " Cordelia urged, her concern growing. " _What? Before we what, Misty?"_

Misty just smiled at her and shook her head in dismissal, her expression tainted with sorrow. She offered Cordelia her arm again, and silently, anxiously, she took it. They began to walk again.

After a moment, Misty cleared her throat, and started to speak. " _Cordelia , I told you before, that after I died, I was with you every time you came to the house,"_ she said.

 _"Right_ ," Cordelia agreed.

 _"I used to think that was just my punishment. To have to watch you suffer, and grieve, and..._ " she said, her voice giving out on her from emotion, causing her to pause momentarily.

Cordelia just waited patiently for her to begin again.

Misty continued. "... _You don't know what that did to me, baby. I honestly thought I was in_ _hell._ _You_ _know_ _I hate it when you cry. Especially if it's because of_ _me_ _," s_ he said.

Cordelia pursed her lips, and nodded in agreement. She blinked back some more oncoming tears, and continued to listen.

Misty smiled at her sympathetically in response, and continued. _"Remember that night you came over to celebrate our anniversary?"_ she asked.

Cordelia gasped and stopped in her tracks. She turned to face Misty, her eyes wide. "You were _there?"_ she said. And then she quickly back-peddled. " _Well, of_ _course_ _you were! You just said you were there every time_ _I_ _was, but..."_ She stopped and shook her head, the tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. "I was trying so _hard_ to be brave! But it just hurt _so much!_ " she said, her voice a warbling whisper now as the emotion overcame her. Tears flooded her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

Misty pulled her into her arms, and closed her eyes as she tried to soothe her. "I _know_ _,_ _Cordelia ._ _Believe_ _me. I hated having to watch you fall apart. I tried desperately to hold you, and to tell you it was all going to be okay, but, of course, I_ _couldn't!_ _So I just sat beside you, on the floor, telling you how much I missed you and how grateful I was that you were even there!"_

Cordelia pulled back to look at her, and dried some of her tears. _"You did_?" she asked.

Misty smiled softly and nodded, looking deep into her wife's teary eyes. "You _bet_ I did," she said resolutely. " _I know that night didn't turn out like you'd hoped, but watching you bustle around the kitchen again, chattering to yourself and humming as you worked..."_ They both chuckled. " _It felt just like old times_ ," Misty finished, smiling at her warmly. But _again,_ her smile faded.

" _Let's,uh... let's keep walking, huh?"_ she said softly, nodding toward the road.

Cordelia didn’t ask why she was so intent on this, but the same wistful look in Misty’s eyes that she'd detected before told her she didn't _want_ to know. She felt like she was leading them to the end of something. Literally, it would be the end of the road eventually, yes, but it wasn't just _that._ She felt like there was something else that was going to happen, and that she and Misty wouldn't be able to stay together in this place, for whatever reason.

After a few more paces, Cordelia could see the little white church where they'd had their wedding ceremony come into view. It wasn't far now, and the strange sense of finality she'd had since they'd arrived here instantly became overwhelming.

She looked at Misty, but she kept her eyes straight ahead, the same sorrowful expression painted across her face. " _Misty_?" she asked, but Misty didn't respond. She just laid her hand over hers, which was tucked in the crook of her arm. She patted it lovingly.

 _"Love you_ ," she murmured to her. " _So_ _much_."

They walked silently for a few more moments, and then Misty spoke again. " _That night before you sold the house. Do you remember it?"_ she asked.

Cordelia nodded. " _Yes, of course_ ," she replied. She smiled and chuckled. " _I'm probably safe to assume you were there_ _then_ _as well?"_ she asked.

Misty smiled and nodded. " _Yep_ ," she said. " _It was raining like crazy. Remember? It had been all day. And you had the fire going? But I don't know. You_ _still_ _looked cold_ _,_ _"_ she commented, chuckling softly.

 _"I_ _was,_ " she agreed. _"I just couldn't get warm enough that day. Even though I was doing all of that running around, I just..._ " Cordelia stopped talking and shook her head, sighing. " _I guess the world was just a very cold place at the time."_

Misty nodded in understanding. " _For you and me_ , _both,_ " she replied. " _That was also the last time I saw you until...well, I helped to bring you_ _across,_ _" s_ he said, as they continued to walk. They came up on the church a few moments later, and Misty stopped them right in front of it. Cordelia studied it for a moment, recalling the shade trees in the yard, their boughs creating a canopy over the front entrance. The tall spire of the steeple poked out of the tree limbs and reached high above them, and the white picket fence ran the perimeter around the well-manicured lawn. Large gold planters, filled with brightly-colored flowers adorned each side of the steps leading up to the big double doors of the sanctuary. It was perfectly picturesque, like something straight out of a magazine, and an exact replica of how Cordelia remembered it.

" _That night, Myrtle showed up and brought me to my parents to help me cross over_ ," Misty told her. " _And even though I knew you couldn't hear any of it, there were some things I needed to say to you before I could watch you walk out that door for the last time."_

Cordelia shifted her eyes back to Misty, who was studying her face somberly. _"Wanna know what they were?"_ she asked her softly.

Misty’s expression broke Cordelia’s heart, and another round of tears began to fill her eyes. A sob caught in her chest. " _I don't know_. _Do_ I?" she asked with a saddened smile.

Misty smiled softly back. She stepped closer to her and cupped her cheek, wicking away a tear with her thumb and looking deeply into Cordelia’s eyes. " _I said I was sorry that I couldn't give you the life you wanted for us," s_ he said. _"Like having kids, and growing old together. But that I wanted you to have all the happiness in the world. _Even__ _,"_ _s_ he said, taking a deep breath to shore up her resolve. " _If that meant it was with someone _else__ _,_ _" s_ he said steadily.

Cordelia gasped, her eyes widened once more. " _Hank_!" she whispered. _"Oh my God!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heavily unedited. Will post the final part later. Comment your thoughts :)


	3. new heart beats for every broken one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is unfair as it is, so what makes the after life any different?

Misty just nodded sadly, the light in her eyes disappearing. " _Yeah_ ," was all she could manage to say.

Cordelia searched her face. " _Where_ _is_ _he? What happened that night? Is he okay?"_ she asked Misty urgently, her eyes wide with concern.

Misty shook her head. _"No, he...he didn't make it_ ," she said softly.

" _He_... _oh,"_ Cordelia said, her understanding of everything that had lead them to this point suddenly becoming clearer. " _You_ _know_ _,_ _don't you?"_ she asked Misty in a whisper.

Misty smiled weakly and nodded. " _Yeah,_ Cordelia ," she said, her eyes becoming glassy with emotion. _"But don't worry! I meant what I said, honey. I want you to be_ _happy..."_

" _Misty_ ," Cordelia said, trying to stop her. " _Listen, I..."_

" _Dee_ ," she said, holding up a hand in protest. _"Don't. You don't have to explain yourself. I_ _understand,_ _okay? I get it. He filled a void in your life. I can accept that. I wish I didn't_ _have_ _to, but..."_

" _Please_ , _Misty_. _You have to know something_ ," Cordelia began again.

But Misty interrupted her. " _You said_ _yes to his proposal,_ _Cordelia._ You _accepted," s_ he argued.

Cordelia searched Misty’s face for a moment. " _But you're my wife_! _"_ she murmured helplessly. Slowly, however, her face went from helpless desperation to stern indignance. " _And we made a promise to each other! A_ _vow,_ _in fact, in_ _this_ _church, and I was wearing_ _this_ _dress! Does that mean_ _nothing?!_ _"_ she cried sternly.

Misty ran her hands down Cordelia’s upper arms to try to calm her. She nodded in agreement. " _I know we did. But we also said, 'til' death do us_ _part_ _,' "_ she reasoned. Misty slowly lifted her hands off of Cordelia’s arms, and stepped back. " _That makes you not_ _mine_ _anymore, love_ ," she stated sorrowfully, her voice cutting out to a whisper.

Cordelia began to sob. She ran to Misty, and threw her arms around her neck tightly. Misty slowly wrapped Cordelia in hers, and closed her eyes. " _I never thought we'd be together again,_ " Misty heard Cordelia say, her words muffled against her shoulder.

_"Neither did_ _I,_ " Misty replied.

She pulled back to look at her. "I _love_ you! _You're_ _the one I want to marry! I mean, to_ _stay_ married _to! I don't_ _want_ anyone else! _Please!"_ Cordelia pleaded.

Misty looked at her in confusion. " _Then why did you accept?"_ she asked.

" _Hank is a_ _wonderful_ _man. And I_ _do_ _love him for that! We were two very lonely and hurting people, and we were there for each other when we needed someone the most. It would be hard_ _not_ _to like someone who accepted me! I am worthless Misty! I don’t even deserve you but I’m going to be selfish because you are all I want! _Misty! You__ and _I_ _are soulmates! That has to mean_ _something!"_ she cried.

Misty shook her head in confusion. " _But everything's already been_ _arranged!_ " she exclaimed. " _I was just trying to make you happy, Cordelia! I...I thought this is what you wanted!"_

Cordelia pursed her lips and shook her head. " _You are all I want, Misty. Only you. Always you _,"__ she whispered.

Misty huffed and worked her jaw in thought. Then she stared at Cordelia , with her jaw set. " _Well, just know? That the next time I see that guy_ _,_ _I'm gonna..."_

" _Misty!_ " Cordelia scolded.

" _Thank_ him!" Misty said defensively, holding up her hands up in surrender. "I was _going_ to say _thank_ him, Cordelia! _He took good care of you when I couldn't. I owe him for that,"_ she assured her.

Cordelia fell silent. Misty tried to smile at her, but her face instantly fell again, and she averted her eyes to gaze down the road. " _I just hope it's not too late_ ," she muttered, as she spotted a pair of figures in the distance who were making their way toward them.

" _Too late for what?"_ Cordelia asked. She followed Misty’s gaze, and furrowed her brow, trying to make out who they were.

Slowly, steadily, they came more into focus, and Cordelia gasped. She glanced back and forth between Misty and the two people coming down the road, which she now recognized as her father and Hank.

All she could do was shake her head in disbelief at the turn of events. " _I don't understand_ _,_ _"_ she whispered hoarsely. "Too late for _what?_ "

Cordelia’s chest heaved anxiously as the two men got closer to her and Misty, as she realized that Hank was dressed in a tux, clearly expecting to marry her. _"I can't let this happen. I have to go talk to him,"_ she declared, but Misty stopped her before she could set off.

_"Dee , no!"_ she cried, holding her back by the arm. " _If anybody's going to do it, it'll be_ _me._ _"_ she said. Misty flicked her eyes back to Cordelia's fiancé and nodded. " _I_ _have to be the one to tell him, and deal with the outcome. No matter what it is."_

Cordelia looked at her, confused. " _What do you_ _mean,_ _'no matter what it_ _is_ _?_ ' “she exclaimed. "We _know_ what it is! _We're_ staying married! _Aren't_ we?"

Misty didn't reply. She just looked at Cordelia with sorrow in her eyes.

" _Misty?_ _Aren't_ _we?"_ Cordelia repeated weakly.

" _I'm afraid it's not that simple, Dee_ ," she murmured regretfully. " _There are..._ _rules_ _to these things, and..."_

" _Rules_?" Cordelia gasped. " _What rules? Frankly, I don't _care_ what the_ _rules_ are! You and _I_ are..."

" _Cordelia_?" she heard someone say. It was Hank who had called out to her, as he and Cordelia's father had finally come upon them.

_"My_ _goodness,_ _Delia! I never thought I'd get to see this day! Giving away my little girl,"_ her father cooed, beaming.

Cordelia glanced to her father, and then to Hank. _"Uh, hold that thought, Dad_ ," she said kindly. " _Hank, I have to talk to you! Please! It's urgent!"_ she insisted, and went to pull him to the side, but again Misty stopped her.

_"Dee, wait! Wait_ ," she said. Cordelia just looked at her with confusion. " _Let me handle it, okay?_ _Please._ _It needs to be me,"_ Misty pleaded. She gestured to Hank to walk with her away from Cordelia and her father, and Hank obliged.

Cordelia watched as they walked out of earshot together, anxiously chewing her lip, and fidgeting as she watched the two start to converse. Every once in a while, Hank would look in her direction with worry, nodding and then looking back at Misty. Cordelia could see the concern growing in his face, and took a deep breath, wondering what Misty was saying to him. She prayed she could be her usual persuasive self, and make Hank understand that it was she and Misty that belonged together now.

Cordelia 's father watched her knowingly through all of it, and soon she noticed how calm and collected he was. She looked at him curiously. " _Do you mind telling me how you can be_ _calm_ _at a moment like this?"_ she inquired.

Her father just smiled kindly. " _Things have a way of working out for the best, darlin'. Just have faith in that,"_ he assured.

But Cordelia’s nerves were shot by this time. She brought a hand to her mouth, as new tears burned her eyes, and she couldn't help but start to sob. Her father gave her a sympathetic smile, and pulled his daughter to him, hugging her to try to comfort her. " _I don't understand!"_ she murmured. " _I thought this was supposed to be a joyful place! How can it be joyful if I'm to be kept from the love of my life because of some_ _rule_ _I don't understand, and no one has taken the time to explain to me?"_ she asked, seething with frustration.

Cordelia 's father pulled back to look her square in the eyes, but with a gentle, fatherly smile _. "Delia? You will see the purpose to all things soon enough. But you have to calm that temper of yours, honey. And be_ _patient._ _I know that's hard, but you have to try,"_ he advised. Her father pulled her into his arms again, and hugged her tightly.

Just then, Cordelia spotted Misty walking back toward them, with Hank following behind. Cordelia broke the hug to give them her attention, the pit in her stomach growing once more. She looked at them both expectantly.

Misty took a deep breath, and exhaled sharply. She looked at her regretfully. "I'm _sorry,_ " she said. " _Rules_ are _rules,_ Cordelia. _You're promised to Hank, now_ _._ _And_ _here?_ _A promise made is a promise kept. I'm afraid there's nothing that_ _we,_ _"_ Misty said, gesturing to the group of them. " _Can do_ ," she finished. “This place is a boulevard of promises. All the broken promises mends here. I promised before I got here to give you the life that I never got the chance to give you and the only one who can give that to you now is Hank. In that way my promised will be fulfilled. Before the both of you got here you promised to marry each other. It has to happen and it has to stay that way. Forever.”

Cordelia looked anxiously between all of them. Her eyes landed on Hank, who was looking at her sympathetically. "I'm _sorry,_ Delia," he said. " _But if we don't do things by the book here, it could be_ _disastrous._ _As much as I_ _want_ _to help, I just _can't,"__ he explained. " _I'm afraid we have to go through with it."_

Cordelia 's chin began to quiver. She shifted her eyes to Misty, and she gave her a weak smile whilst biting her lips.

_"Let's...uh...give them a moment, huh? Before we go inside?"_ Hank said to Cordelia's father. He nodded in acknowledgement, and kissed his daughter on the temple.

_"Take all the time you need,"_ he murmured to her.

_"Time isn't going to_ _help_ ," she replied sadly. She and Misty watched as Hank and her father left their presence and walked toward the church. They made their way up the steps, and disappeared inside the doors.

Cordelia lowered her head, her shoulders beginning to shake. Misty's heart broke even more as she pulled her wife into her arms, trying not to lose her own composure as Cordelia sobbed against her shoulder. "It isn't _fair,_ " Cordelia whispered. " _Why do I have to lose you_ _again?"_

Misty kissed the side of her head, and rubbed soothing circles on her back. _"I don't have the answer to that, Cordelia,_ " he murmured back. " _But a vow is a vow, and a promise is a promise..."_

"God, stop _saying_ that!" she cried, suddenly raising her head to interrupt her. _"Stop reminding me that we said 'til' death do us part', and now we can't be together! I don't want to hear it!"_

" _Cordelia_ ," Misty warned.

_"No, Misty! No! I'm not doing this! I'm not marrying someone who isn't_ _you_ _!"_ she argued.

Misty pulled her back into her embrace, and clenched her teeth as tears began to spill out of her own eyes. " _Please,_ baby," she begged, her voice reduced to a whisper. _"I know you don't understand. But this_ _has_ _to be done this way. Okay?"_

Cordelia slowly raised her head, and looked at her silently.

" _Okay_?" Misty said again, her eyes pleading. She cupped Cordelia’s cheek, and laid her forehead against hers. " _I trust you. You_ _know_ _that,_ " she whispered. " _And I_ _hope,"_ she said. They both raised their heads to look at each other. _"..._ _you still trust_ _me_ _," s_ he finished.

Cordelia searched her eyes, and then weakly nodded. Misty smiled at her. " _There's my girl,"_ she murmured. Misty shifted her gaze up to the church doors, which were now being propped open. Misty spotted his father, who had been the one to open one of them, and Cordelia 's father, who opened the other. Marcus made eye contact with his daughter, and gave her a solemn nod. Misty nodded solemnly back.

She sighed heavily. " _Looks like they're ready, Dee,"_ she said.

Cordelia’s eye brimmed with new tears, as she tried to put on a brave face. " _Misty_?" she said softly.

" _What is it sunshine?"_ she said.

Cordelia smiled impishly through her tears. " _One last kiss? For old times sake?"_ she asked.

Misty smiled. _"You don't have to ask_ _me_ _twice_ ," she muttered, before she crashed their lips together, the both of them intimately taking in their last few moments together before she'd have to walk her inside that church, and out of her arms forever.

But then, reluctantly, they slowed the kiss to a stop, and looked longingly into each others eyes. " _Time to go,_ " Misty muttered, the ache in her heart evident in the dullness of her eyes. She turned and offered Cordelia her arm, and she accepted it. And slowly, with numb, almost robotic steps, they trudged together up the steps of the church, and inside the foyer.

Misty and Cordelia walked through the doors, to be greeted by Misty’s parents, and her father. Misty's attire quickly transformed into a floor length body hugging dress fit for the event. Cordelia smiled at how beautiful she looked. Misty noticed, and smirked back at her. _"Not bad, huh?"_ she asked. " _I figured I should spiff things up a bit."_ Then she sighed heavily. "It _is_ a _wedding_ _after all_ _,"_ _s_ he muttered to herself, sadly.

Dianne was holding a veil and a bouquet of white roses. Her eyes were tear-stained, and she hugged Cordelia tightly. " _I'll always love you as my daughter_ ," she murmured. " _Always._ _No matter_ _what._ "

Cordelia smiled weakly through her tears at her mother-in-law. " _Thank you_ ," she whispered. _"I won't ever forget you."_

Dianne smiled gratefully as she handed Cordelia the bouquet, and gingerly clipped the veil into her hair.

_"I've got this part, Ma_ ," Misty said, stepping in to pull the outer veil over Cordelia’s face. She delicately lifted it over her head, gazing into her eyes as she slowly lowered it to cover her face. She looked into Cordelia’s eyes sorrowfully, silently.

_"There. As beautiful as ever,"_ she said, trying to put on a brave smile, as a tear spilled over onto her cheek. She hastily brushed it away, her father bringing a soft hand on her shoulder from behind, and squeezing it affectionately. But Misty didn't take her eyes off of her wife. Now becoming an ex-wife.

Cordelia's father stepped to her side, and smiled kindly _. "Ready, darlin'_?" Robert asked her softly, offering her his arm.

She took a deep breath, and blew it out to calm her nerves. " _As ready as I'll ever be,"_ she said, her voice weak, as looked at Misty longingly.

Misty winked at her, and smiled, trying to be positive. Cordelia tried to smile back, but couldn't. So she just pursed her lips.

The chapel doors were slowly opened and Cordelia walked down the aisle on the arm of her father toward Hank, who was the only one standing at the altar. She had naturally assumed there would be someone to officiate the ceremony, but then quickly reminded herself that this wasn't Earth, and _nothing_ had turned out to her expectations. “ _Including my happiness,”_ she thought sadly.

Misty stood frozen at the door, watching the only woman she had ever truly loved walk down the aisle to marry another man. Marcus stepped to her side, and looked at her with concern.

_"Pumpkin?"_ he said. _"You gonna be okay?"_

Misty slowly shook her head, keeping her eyes trained on Cordelia. " _I don't think I can do this, Pop,"_ she murmured. _"How can I be expected to hand her off to someone else? She's the love of my life. I can't just..."_

" _Misty_ ," Marcus warned. His daughter slowly tore her gaze from Cordelia to meet his. Marcus smiled at her sympathetically. " _Life was unfair as it is, so what makes the after life any different? You_ _know_ _this is how it has to be. It's been explained to all of us. She's not_ _yours_ _any more. You're going to have to accept that."_

Misty clenched her teeth, and her nostrils flared at her father's words. Her chest began to heave, and she jerked her attention back to Cordelia , who was nearing Hank at the altar. Misty then flicked her eyes back to Marcus. "Would _you?" s_ he countered.

Cordelia and her father had made their way mostly down the aisle, and she had begun trembling more and more with each step. Once they reached the altar, Robert kissed his daughter's cheek softly. _"It won't be long now, honey_ ," he assured her. " _You'll see."_

He then gently lifted her hand from the crook of his elbow, and gave it to Hank. _"I present to you my daughter,"_ he said, giving Hank a small reverent bow.

Hank smiled and bowed graciously back. " _Thank you,"_ he told Cordelia's father. _"For everything you've done."_

Cordelia's father had left his daughter's side, and made his way back down the aisle toward the chapel entrance. Misty was still seething, fighting the urge not to run to Cordelia, sweep her up into her arms, and whisk her away from all of this. “ _Rules be damned,” s_ he thought. She'd suffer an eternity in hell for it, too, she resolved, if it meant she didn't have to watch _this._

Just when she didn't think she could contain herself any longer, Cordelia's dad came to stand in front of her. He smiled sympathetically at his daugter-in-law. Misty just looked at her curiously, staying silent.

"You poor fella," he said, shaking his head. "I know it's been tough."

Misty frowned. " _Tough_ doesn't begin to cover it," she replied.

The jolly man clapped a hand on Misty's shoulder, and looked into her eyes intently. "Then go get 'er back, hmm?" he said, with a mischievous smirk.

Misty's eyes widened. He glanced down the aisle at Cordelia , who was listening intently to Hank, and then back to her father. " _Seriously?!_ " she gasped. _"_ I can _do_ that?!"

Her father chuckled. "Rules are _rules,_ Misty. You just have to do things by the book, and be patient sometimes, to get what it is you truly _want. Who said divorce doesn’t exist here? Their promise to each other is marriage once that is done the ties would be broken then and they can do whatever they want after that. You have fulfilled your promise as well. All we have t do is wait nw and foow the rules, after that we can all be happy."_

From beneath her veil, Cordelia closed her eyes as she felt Hank take her hand. Tears leaked out of her eyes, and ran down her cheeks. She felt Hank lift her veil to expose her tear-stained face, and she quickly opened her eyes to meet his gaze, a sheepish smile gracing her lips. "I'm _sorry"_ she whispered.

She shook her head. Everything seems so sudden and unfair. All the pent up emotions have caught up to her. The longing for her lover, the eternal suffering of this promise and her discarded happiness just made Cordelia explode.

"I _do_ love you, Hank. But I can't do this! We were together in life because we needed each other! For shoulders to cry on, and for hand-holding. But that's _over_ now! Please! You have to understand! I- I can’t do this. Not to myself and not to the woman I love” Cordelia said and slowly took a step back and tried to run down the aisle towards the entrance of the church.

Everyone held their breath. This is not supposed to happen. You can’t defy the rules and you can’t break promises. Everything seems to move in a slow motion but not for Misty. She has to do something and she has to do something fast.

Seeing Cordelia run down the aisle towards her and away from the promise she had made, Misty knew she have to do something to save this situation.

“It wasn’t supposed to be this way. Cordelia I told you. You have to trust the process.” Misty thought. A few more steps and both arms reaching for each other, Misty quickly shouted, “I object to this wedding!”

It all happened so fast for Cordelia . One moment she was running towards Misty. Her arms reaching out for her, almost touching Misty’s own. But the moment Misty shouted her objections, she disappeared.

No trace left, no nothing left. Misty vanished in a blink of an eye.

“ _W-what happened? Misty?”_ Cordelia stood stunned. Not able to process what just happened. She felt her knees buckle and she fell down the aisle. She looked everywhere still no sign of Misty. She looked over to the crowd at the back and saw everyone with their mouths agape.

The lone tear falling down the eye of Misty’s mother confirmed that Cordelia made a huge mistake and it was Misty who paid the price.

**“ _I am so excited Shelby! I wonder if our baby would be a boy or a girl”_ a woman of her late thirty’s squealed excitedly. **

**Shelby, her pregnant wife giggled at her wife’s excitement. This is the moment they would finally know the gender of their baby.**

**“ _Now, now, Audrey. Whatever gender our baby is, as long as he or she is healthy then that’s fine by me.”_ Shelby said.**

**The doctor finally arrived and examined Shelby.**

**“Congratulations it’s a girl!” the doctor exclaimed. They couldn’t express their happiness at their discovery.**

_“What is all these noise? Hmm. Cordelia. Where is Cordelia?” Misty wondered. She feels fuzzy, light, and warm. She tried to move and open her eyes but her body wouldn’t move. She can hear a heart beat right above her but the darkness made her clueless of were she is. She just feel so tired yet so refreshed at the same time._

**“What shall we name her?” the Audrey asks looking at her pregnant wife**

**“Misty”**

_“Misty? Who is Misty? Oh that’s me. I think I am forgetting something. Dee? D-delia? C-Cordelia ?”_

_“Wait a minute._

_Who is Cordelia?”_

_“This is the price we pay”_


End file.
